


Rune Factory 2017

by HannahBell221



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Gen, Just gonna post this here too to be judged forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahBell221/pseuds/HannahBell221
Summary: Volkanon shows how much he loves the princess he has grown to see as his own daughter





	Rune Factory 2017

**Author's Note:**

> My Rune factory secret Santa gift for @fuckyesprussia
> 
> Decided to post this one here. Judge me. Go ahead

**The morning was a quiet one, only the sound of the birds could be heard, not many were awake at this hour but there were people who had made it a routine to be awake. Volkanon just happens to be one of those people. As the head butler, it was his duty to make sure everything was in place and that his fellow butlers were aware of their chores for the day. His job was a very tiring one but he always had a feeling of accomplishment by the end of the day. Serving the Native Wind Dragon, Ventuswill was something he didn’t seem to get tired and he always told people when they asked that he doesn’t see himself doing anything else but serving the Native dragon. His job made him happy and he told this to everyone that asked and his actions spoke louder than words, his loyalty toward the Native dragon was very clear.**

**Volkanon didn’t question what the native dragon told him and when she told him to take care of the “Princess”, he did as he was told. However, he didn’t expect that he would find himself indirectly adopting Frey as his child as he had done with clorica and Vishnal, but at the end, Frey just grew to become a daughter to him. Having no family to call his own, Volkanon lived for everyone in town, they were his family and when Frey showed up (Or more like fell down) in the picture he also added her to his family. He gave her the advice and the support that she needed when times get tough and when he saw how much Frey had grown in the time she was with them, he found himself feeling pleased with the course of his life. He enjoyed waking up and doing his duties while also going to check on the princess while she worked on the fields. He always felt proud to see the princess working in the fields but also to watch her get along with others in the village. He had been there from the beginning since she fell down on ventuswill’s back to now, and the feeling to protect his princess and to make sure she was alright, never felt like a chore to do (Well nothing that he did in the castle felt like a chore for him).**

* * *

 

**That morning was just like any other, Volkanon woke up and got ready, he prepared breakfast for all those who lived in the castle and then waited for clorica to wake the princess up. When the princess finally walked into the dining room, he waited until she was seated before he put the plate with her breakfast in front of her.** “Good morning Princess hope you are having a wonderful morning.” T **he butler said with a polite smile. The princess returned the smile with one of her own.** “Good morning to you too Volkanon. Yes, it has been a wonderful morning so far”. **With a nod, the head butler allowed the princess to eat her breakfast. Once she was done, Frey stood up and made her way to the fields. Remembering something, the head butler stopped her and kicked himself mentally. I will need to make it up to her.** **After breakfast, Volkanon called clorica and vishnal while the princess was busy working on her fields and tended her animals. He had a job for them and he needed them to be quick.**

**Later that same day, Volkanon found himself walking toward the grocery store to pick up some ingredients he needed if he wanted to make up to the princess for forgetting such an important day. On his way, he looked around the town covered in snow, it was after all almost time for Christmas. Winter time could probably be his favorite time of the year, the first reason is that he enjoyed the snow and the second one is because, like many others, he enjoyed to open up early to see the presents he would receive the 25th. On his way to the grocery store, he was able to see Leon and forte in what appeared to be a date for anybody watching from the distance. _Ah to be young and in love_. Volkanon just looked at them for a few seconds before leaving the scene with a smile to continue making his way toward the grocery store, he had to start soon while the princess was too occupied to see what he was working on.  He entered the small shop and then he pulled out the list of ingredients he needed, it was a simple task, but he had to be quick so he had enough time to not only prepare his surprise but also decorate it. He picked all the ingredients he needed.**  _Flour . . . .Chocolate. . . . Butter. . . . .Where is the- Oh here is the milk and now to find some Eggs and Sweet Powder_. **After he had picked all the ingredients, Volkanon made his way to the register where blossom was, he put the items in front of her so she could give him the total price of the items. He would usually start a conversation with her but blossom loved to talk and he didn’t have the time to stop and have a conversation with her. Luckily, blossom seemed to sense that he was really busy and just gave him the price once she was sure it was the correct one. After paying for the items, Volkanon exited the store and quickly made his way toward the kitchen of the castle.**

**Once he reached his destination, Volkanon got to work, he had to prepare this in record time and he hoped he was able to get everything done. While the food was getting cooked, Clorica and Vishnal came to the kitchen to tell him that his plan was already in motion which made the older man smile. He could only hope the princess enjoyed what they had planned. After thanking the two young butlers, Volkanon told them to prepare the rest of the food, considering that he couldn’t do everything by himself and succeeding. It took a few hours but they managed to prepare the food on time for the guest to arrive, they all came with presents and they had told Volkanon that they had made sure Frey didn’t know what they were planning. The older man smiled at them and told them where to put the gifts, everything was going according to his plan.**

**It didn’t take long for all the guests to get to the castle with presents and now they just waited for the princess to get to the castle. Volkanon kept a lookout for her and the sun was setting when the princess made her way to the castle with a frown on her face. Once Volkanon saw this, he asked Dylas to turn off the lights of the dining room and once they were turned off they waited for the princess.** “ Where is everyone? ”. **They could hear the princess talking to herself considering that she didn’t bother to use her inside voice. They soon heard her footsteps making her way to the dining room, calling out for vishnal, clorica and volkanon but nobody answered making her sigh.** “Happy birthday to me. . .”. **The princess had barely entered the dining room when the lights were turned on and everyone yelled surprise. Volkanon was happy to see the obvious surprise in the princess’s face which soon turned into happiness and tears came running down her cheeks.** “You all remembered-”. **Margaret went and gave Frey a big hug, congratulating her for her birthday and telling her about how Volkanon had planned the birthday surprise. The head butler could see the smile growing in her face and he soon found himself being hugged by the princess. He had to admit the princess was strong, considering she was giving him a tight hug.** “Thank you Volkanon. For everything”. **The head butler laughed loudly and returned her hug, making sure that he wasn’t hurting her while doing so.** “You are very welcome, Princess. Happy birthday.”.

 

**After the hug, he saw the princess enjoy her birthday party. Spending time with her friends and with her special someone, eating the food they had made** and **opening the presents her friends had bought for her. The smile on her face didn’t leave even after the guests had left and the princess had retired for the night. When clorica had checked in on the princess, she made sure to tell Volkanon that the princess had a smile on her face while she slept. Volkanon went to bed that night feeling happy that the princess had spent a great day.**   _This is a prime example of why I love my job, Goodnight Frey_.


End file.
